Eden
Eden is a character in Disney's 1994-96 television series ''Aladdin'' television series. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Personality Eden is displayed as a kind, caring, yet impulsive and easily angered Genie when someone threatens her friends or boyfriend, Genie. When she meets Dandhi, she "bends the rules" and changes Dadhi's humble wish of a sandwich to allow it so that Dandhi never goes hungry again for the rest of her life. This suggests that she is not as honest as Genie is with his wishes and often finds ways to work around the system to make the wishes work out her way. She is also shown to be as unusual and playful as Genie with her magic as shown when she transforms herself into a number of different costumes and creatures. She is shown to be very protective and loyal to those important to her, shown when she chooses to stay with Dandhi when she accidetally wishes the two could stay together forever, as she felt Dandhi needed her more than Genie and became furious in the episode "The Book of Khartoum" when Genie was kidnapped by Mozenrath to help him create the philosopher stone, and impulsively stormed after them without heeding Aladdin's warning of being careful. she was even willing to switch places with Genie to set him free, though was later tricked by Mozenrath and both were set free by Aladdin. Aladdin: The Television Series Eden is a beautiful Genie who was discovered in a bottle by an optimistic young orphan named Dhandi- whose first wish is merely to never go hungry for the rest of her life. Genie spots her and falls in love with her while searching for his recently-stolen lamp, the two subsequently sharing a date around Saturn. Like Genie, Eden has shown a willingness to find loopholes in spoken wishes to make things work out for the best; while fulfilling Abis Mal's wishes to the letter after he stole her bottle, banishing Genie to the bottom of the ocean and making him a massive superhuman, she also set things up so that Genie could escape his imprisonment and Abis Mal could be returned to normal, stating that he never specified that his wishes remain valid forever. Unfortunately, Abis Mal's 3rd wish is to turn Aladdin and Genie into cockroaches so that he could squash them- unable to actually wish for them to die directly, but Abu is able to steal the bottle and throw it back to Dhandi, who uses her second wish to wish for Eden not to grant that wish, resulting in Abis Mal being the one who becomes a cockroach. In the end, Dhandi accidentally uses her last wish to make Eden stay with her forever when she says that she wishes they could always be together, postponing Genie's and Eden's romance until Dhandi's life ends. However, Eden tells Genie that she is all that Dhandi has and that she cannot just leave her at that point in life, to which Genie understands. The two tell each other that they will wait until the time comes that they will finally be together. Gallery Triva *The Genie of the bottle that Eden is based on was male and evil, imprisoned in the bottle for his wickedness. *Eden is named for Barbara Eden, who played Jeannie in I Dream of Jeannie. Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Aladdin characters Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Genies Category:Spirits